Holding on and letting go
by Enjoy
Summary: Final 7x23 revisité. A défaut de pouvoir refermer les plaies, deux anciens amants devaient apprendre à vivre avec leurs blessures. House et Cuddy, face aux sombres conséquences de leur rupture.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas si quelques personnes se souviennent encore de moi. Dans le cas contraire, je ne me vexerai pas. J'ai quand même été absente de FF pendant près d'un an.

Bref. Si je suis de retour aujourd'hui, c'est bien évidemment pour présenter une nouvelle fiction. Sachez que je me suis quand même arrachée bon nombre de cheveux par sa faute.

Avant toute chose, je tiens à adresser une foule de remerciements à mon cher et tendre qui m'a supportée durant cette épopée et qui a accepté de relire et corriger pas moins de 30 pages Word. Donc respect, et merci à lui.

Ensuite, il faut savoir concernant cette fiction qu'elle a été commencée en juin 2011. Tout partait pour le mieux avec la composition de 3 chapitres avant que je sois sujette à une ... terrible panne d'inspiration. Je l'ai ensuite laissée tomber pendant plusieurs mois durant (je dois avouer que l'évolution de la série ne m'a pas vraiment aidée) puis ai composé 2 chapitres début 2012 avant de finalement la reprendre sérieusement en septembre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour la présenter et pourtant la voici ENFIN.

Pour l'histoire. Je voulais faire le final de la saison 7 à ma sauce. Une envie d'autant renforcée lorsque j'ai ressenti, comme beaucoup j'imagine, un goût de pas assez en découvrant le départ largement bâclé de Cuddy. En somme, j'ai voulu me réconcilier avec ce personnage en créant ce qui va suivre. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher son contenu.

Au sujet du titre. J'ai décidé de baptiser ma fiction ainsi en hommage à une musique au titre très approprié qui n'est autre que _Holding on and letting go_,de Ross Copperman. Cette dernière en plus d'être magnifique a fait naître chez moi un élan d'inspiration. C'est fou le pouvoir que certaines musiques peuvent avoir.

C'est tout, je crois. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à savoir que le chapitre commence lorsque House est devant chez Cuddy, prêt à lui rendre sa fameuse brosse à cheveux.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que cette fiction vous plaira. Par ailleurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions. Elles sont réellement importantes à mes yeux.

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

House contempla une demeure à travers la vitre du véhicule qui l'y avait conduit. Accompagné de son meilleur ami, comme dans chacune de ses entreprises, il venait restituer un effet personnel que Cuddy lui avait réclamé plus tôt dans la journée : une brosse à cheveux soigneusement conservée depuis le jour de leur rupture.

Il y jeta un regard défait qui témoignait la souffrance engendrée par trop de ressentiments. Une once de fragilité traversa le bleu éteint de ses yeux lorsqu'il eut conscience de l'importance qu'il lui accordait.

Ce n'était que le reflet de cette réalité qu'il fuyait et ne voulait accepter, l'instrument de torture qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Celui que l'on trouve dans la vie de tous les jours et auquel on ne prête jamais réellement attention, pourtant doublé d'un élément qui lui n'avait rien de commun. Cet objet des plus ordinaires incarnait le dernier lien profond qui l'unissait encore à son ex compagne. Il était tout et rien à la fois, mais surtout la dernière marque d'un bonheur éphémère réduit en un vaste tas de cendres.

Une raison bien particulière l'avait amené à venir jusqu'à elle, avec cette brosse à cheveux si singulière. Il avait accepté de concevoir qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle souffrait, probablement autant que lui. Mais la satisfaction qui devait résulter de la concrétisation de son ambition, elle, ne s'était jamais manifestée. Après avoir tant désiré la voir souffrir, autant que possible et la laisser se faire ronger par la culpabilité, il était incapable de se réjouir de la savoir plongée au coeur d'un pareil désarroi. Devant l'échec de ses attentes, il avait décidé de risquer à une toute autre façon d'agir.

Il voulait établir la communication, sans connaître ses effets. Son unique certitude était de savoir dans quelle mesure leur douloureuse séparation l'avait touchée et si elle était affectée, autant que lui l'était.

Il savait que dans son cas, leur rupture subite l'avait brisé, le ramenant brutalement à la dure réalité qui lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, ni tout prévoir. Que tout cela n'avait été qu'un engrenage infernal qui l'avait doucement mené à sa perte. Il s'était simplement laissé tenter par ce piège dégageant une douce senteur idyllique, empli de promesses d'allégresse et de bien-être. Mais aussi de souffrances et de tourments menaçant sans cesse de briser le frêle cocon dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Ils avaient fini par définitivement le faire imploser, abandonnant derrière eux le sol jonché par les morceaux éparpillés de leur bonheur passé, progressivement engloutis par un nouvel environnement hostile. Un dénouement tragique qui l'avait laissé gésir sur le sol, contraint de voir s'évaporer cette vie qu'il avait tant aimée et de se rattacher à ce qui pouvait encore la lui rappeler.

Plongé dans le fil de sa pensée, il ne se souvint que Wilson fût présent que lorsque ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? _ S'inquiéta tout naturellement l'oncologue._  
_ Tu crois que j'aurai des problèmes ? Je rends une brosse à cheveux. » _tenta le diagnosticien pour se persuader lui-même._

Parvenu à convaincre son ami de le laisser y aller seul, il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa portière et en déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il en poussa hâtivement le battant, avide d'en finir au plus vite, avant d'être pris par l'envie de fuir.

En sortant de la voiture, il eut une vision des événements de la journée passée. L'écho d'une voix résonna douloureusement dans son esprit.

_« House, parle-moi, je t'en supplie. »_

_La limite du soutenable venait d'être franchie. La voir trop près de lui, à tenter l'impossible l'avait rendu comme fou. Incapable de rester maître de lui-même, il s'était laissé guider par un mélange subversif de colère et de désespoir. Il l'avait brusquement saisie et astreinte à reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche. La prise forte, presque violente qu'il avait resserrée sur elle lui renvoyait en pleine figure toute l'affliction qu'il avait en son être. Un contact abrupt, difficile à supporter._

_« Tu veux savoir comment je me sens ? »_

_L'éclat fut à la hauteur de son état. L'extériorisation de son ire ébranla la doyenne qui sentit son cœur se serrer fortement dans sa poitrine. La fermeture instinctive de ses yeux lui permit alors d'accuser le coup de ce brusque contact. Lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent, il sut que ce qu'elle vit la brisa un peu plus. Une douleur devenue trop vive pour être dissimulée s'accola à sa colère qui s'évapora peu à peu à son contact._

_« Je me sens blessé. »_

_Nouveau déchirement. A cet instant, il fut pris d'une furieuse envie, sitôt réprimée, de l'embrasser pour lui faire pleinement ressentir l'ampleur de sa souffrance._

_« Je sais. Je te demande pardon. »_

_Elle avait jugé bon de joindre à ses quelques paroles un geste tactile porté par le poids de sa profonde empathie. Un nouveau contact douloureux qui avait ravivé en lui des souvenirs emplis de tourments et un nouveau tiraillement, toujours plus vif que le précédent._

_A ce moment, il aurait pu formuler la plus effroyable des atrocités et l'affliger d'une myriade de reproches. Mais il n'en fit rien._

_« C'est pas ta faute. »_

_Il ne savait pas où il avait été puiser la force d'aligner ces mots. Mais le fait est qu'en cet instant, l'unique chose qui lui importait était de fuir la proximité oppressante qui lui était imposée._

Au moment où ce souvenir prit fin, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait face aux marches de son perron. La brosse à cheveux fermement tenue dans sa main, il s'en débarrassa en quelques enjambées.

Alors qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'un nouvel échange, son élan fut anéanti à la vision d'une scène nauséeuse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, se glaçant presque sur l'instant.

Un homme, méconnu de House, accompagnait un repas donné en petit comité.

Un profond sentiment de trahison s'empara de chaque parcelle de corps. Bien des choses avaient été bouleversées suite à leur rupture, mais s'il en est une qui n'avait jamais changée, c'était bien le crédit qu'il accordait à ses propos. Alors, lorsque plus tôt dans la journée, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne fréquentait personne, c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'avait crue.

La confiance qu'il avait en elle et ses paroles se fissura et se brisa en mille morceaux en l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes face à cette scène qui lui donna une irrépressible envie de vomir. Toute cette colère, cette rage refoulée, ressurgit sans crier gare. Une lueur noire passa dans son regard et il finit par se perdre dans ce besoin renaissant de faire mal. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas le trahir ainsi, vivre alors qu'il peinait à simplement survivre.

Le sourire hypocrite qu'elle offrit à cet homme l'écœura et finit par définitivement le mettre hors de lui. En apparence calme, tout son intérieur était pourtant en effusion et menaçait d'un instant à l'autre de l'amener à commettre l'irréparable. Ne voyant aucune raison de lutter contre cet appel à se soulager, il fit volte-face et se redirigea d'un pas rapide vers la voiture.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite. Après un premier chapitre, basé sur les évènements de la série, qui était une sorte d'introduction et de mise en situation, voici le fruit de mon imagination.

Je tiens à adresser des nouveaux remerciements aux 3 personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review. Merci beaucoup à vous, c'est vraiment très encourageant et ça fait toujours très plaisir :).

Par ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire si les dialogues des souvenirs laissés en VO vous dérangent ou vous paraissent étranges placés au milieu de la fiction.

Edit : Ne voulant gêner personne dans sa lecture, j'ai retranscrit les dialogues en français dans les deux premiers chapitres. Je ferai la même chose pour la suite. Merci à djnoe et Niila pour m'avoir donnée leur avis sur le sujet et à Ficseuse pour m'avoir signalée sa gêne et je m'excuse auprès des éventuelles autres personnes que ça a pu dérouter :).

Mais trêve de bavardage. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :).

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Cuddy riait aux éclats. Elle devait bien avouer que ce Jerry était assurément des plus charmants. Il faisait partie de ces hommes stables avec qui elle pourrait s'assurer une vie paisible, agréable mais sans surprise. Un futur monotone à l'image d'une histoire déjà vécue, difficile à concevoir suite à l'expérience sensationnelle d'une vie menée aux côtés de House, embellie par sa nuée d'imprévus.

C'est en maudissant son éternelle tendance à avoir une pensée pour lui, qu'elle le vit justement, qui quittait son perron. Sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, la doyenne s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses invités avant de se précipiter vers son entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée tandis qu'une voix malvenue agressa les tympans du diagnosticien.

« House ! »

Elle aperçut alors Wilson, côté conducteur, en pleine conversation avec ce dernier. Elle se rapprocha d'eux au pas de course et crut voir House se crisper lorsqu'elle arriva juste à ses côtés. Inquiète, elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? » _voulut-elle s'assurer._

Une nouvelle vague de rage le transperça. Il se crispa davantage, luttant pour ne pas retirer cette main qui le brûlait par un geste trop violent. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

« Super ! Et toi, ça va ? Ou le mensonge te pèse quand même un peu trop ? »

Wilson observa la scène, interdit, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir y mettre un terme. Il tenta d'interpeller House en aboyant son nom mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il ne pourrait probablement rien faire pour mettre fin à cette situation désespérée.

Cuddy le regarda, à peine stupéfaite, préparée au retentissement de sa réaction.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, House.  
_ Ah non ? Alors le grand crétin que j'ai vu dans ta cuisine, c'était simplement une hallucination due à une surconsommation de Vicodin ? Ou un effet d'optique ? _répliqua-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi agressif.  
__ Mais bon sang, laisse-moi m'expliquer au moins !  
_ Te fatigue pas, va. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas blesser le grand boiteux qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa peine de cœur. Ou alors, que tu utilises encore ce prétexte par pure et simple lâcheté. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle, et cracha d'une voix menaçante.

« Quand on se targue d'avoir des principes, on a au moins le courage d'avoir un minimum de franchise. »

Il la fixait d'un regard sombre qui la défiait silencieusement d'oser rétorquer. Il fut alors soufflé de constater qu'elle semblait plus que jamais déterminée à lui faire face.

La doyenne ne cillait pas, refusant de céder face à l'ouragan. Elle ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de fuir devant son attitude et ses propos. Il était en colère et dans son plein droit de l'être, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait penser un seul instant qu'elle eut été capable de lui mentir.

Elle soutint sans faille son regard froid et empli d'amertume.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, House. _réaffirma-t-elle en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.  
__ Change de disque, ce n'est définitivement pas le bon. _répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
__ Au moment où je l'ai dit, je ne fréquentais réellement personne. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif et faussement dubitatif en direction de la maison de son ex-compagne.

« J'ai donc bien eu une hallucination alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifier. »

Le diagnosticien s'élança sans attendre en direction de la propriété, fermement décidé à lui faire payer ses mensonges à répétition.

Mise à mal, Cuddy s'accorda un instant pour souffler avant de lui emboîter rapidement le pas. Elle éconduisit l'éventualité qu'il puisse déverser sa haine sur ses invités alors qu'elle seule méritait de recevoir les abruptes conséquences de son profond malaise. Simplement elle, la source de son incurable mal-être.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper et parvint à s'interposer en plein cœur du déploiement de sa fureur. Son cœur s'emballa au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'envolaient, victime de la situation à laquelle il était confronté. Elle savait qu'il ne parvenait plus à se contenter de l'air qu'elle lui envoyait, le sentant battre à la chamade contre se poitrine. A son corps défendant, elle affronta la nouvelle déferlante, en dépit de sa défaillance.

« Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de t'écarter de mon chemin, mais si cela est vraiment nécessaire... _menaça-t-il d'un ton peu persuasif._  
_ Non. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'useras jamais de la force face à moi. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme House, je le sais. »

Ses paroles visaient juste. Quel que soit son état, il était incapable de mettre en application ce genre de menaces écriées sur le coup de la colère. A défaut de pouvoir contenter le besoin impérieux de libérer la rage qui le rongeait, il resserra les prises autour de la brosse et de sa canne pour en contenir les effets.

Eprouvant une lutte acharnée, elle posa sans y réfléchir une main bienveillante sur l'une de ses joues.

« House... » _souffla-t-elle._

Elle ignorait que ce contact douloureux lui faisait en réalité plus de mal que de bien. Mais plutôt que d'y mettre un terme, il plongea contre son grès, le regard figé dans ses yeux, au cœur d'un souvenir amer.

_Il était passé du sourire franc et spontané au visage terne et abattu. Du tout au rien en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle venait de poser une main brûlante sur son visage pour préluder une terrible chute._

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_Elle s'excusait de briser ce qu'il avait de plus cher, sans prendre conscience que si elle le laissait tomber, il ne se relèverait jamais._

_« Non, non.. Non, non.. Fais pas ça.. »_

_Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait besoin de sa présence pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais son appel de détresse fut balayé d'un simple revers de la main. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre que son abandon signait la fin d'un combat mené pendant de nombreux mois, passés à lutter contre une vieille amie. Elle refusait de voir l'abîme de la Vicodin qui se profilait juste derrière lui._

_« Je croyais que je serais assez forte. »_

_Elle préférait fuir devant trop d'adversité plutôt que de les aider à affronter ce moment malaisé. Elle voulait tout détruire, à cause de quelques cachets de Vicodin._

_« Je t'en supplie.. Fais pas ça.. »_

_Les supplications vaines qui continuaient à déferler ne changèrent rien à la décision radicale de la jeune femme._

_« Au revoir House. »_

_L'épilogue de leur histoire était écrit. Elle l'abandonna au-devant d'une fin tragique, le laissant incrédule, sur le pas de sa porte._

« House... » _entendit-il encore une fois._

Il sortit de sa torpeur destructrice et fixa encore les pupilles de ses yeux.

« Rentre chez toi.  
_ Excuse-moi, c'est vrai. Je suis très inconvenant. Je t'ai dérangée en plein rendez-vous galant. Mille excuses. _railla le diagnosticien sans perdre un seul instant.  
__ House. » _l'appela une nouvelle voix._

Il se retourna vers l'oncologue qui se tenait en bas des marches, parvenant ainsi à se détacher de son toucher étreignant.

« Ca suffit. Viens, je te ramène. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. _tenta l'oncologue pour mettre fin à cette entrevue._  
_ Quoi ? Tu la défends ? _s'amusa le médecin en pointant du doigt la doyenne.  
__ Non, j'agis dans l'intérêt de tous avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe.  
_ Voyons Wilson, nous ne faisons que discuter entre adultes responsables. _assura-t-il d'un ton hautain.  
__ House, s'il te plaît... » _l'appela-t-elle encore une fois._

Il se tourna vers l'origine des lamentations et céda, peu apte à supporter ses propos pendant longtemps encore.

« Ça va, t'as gagné. Je te laisse avec ton club de faux-jetons. Tu dois vraiment bien te sentir dans ton élément avec eux, pas vrai ? »

La jeune femme ne répliqua rien, consciente qu'alimenter davantage l'échange ne servirait personne.

Consentant à partir, il se mit à l'accabler sous une vague de mépris projetée par un dernier regard. Son départ fut ensuite marqué par la présence d'un boitement fortement prononcé.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Avant toute chose, un grand merci aux 7 personnes qui ont pris du temps pour poster une review sur le 2ème chapitre. C'est énorme, ça fait véritablement chaud au coeur :).  
Ensuite ! Pour les personnes non joignables sur FF.

djnoe : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! Je voulais qu'on la ressente pleinement, justement, la douleur de House. Concernant Wilson, je l'ai imaginé les laisser essayer d'établir un dialogue. Son intervention arrive lorsqu'il se résout à comprendre que ce n'est qu'un nouvel échec, un nouveau carnage. Mis à part cela, ils s'expliqueront ne t'en fais pas, c'est d'ailleurs le but principal de cette fiction ! Merci pour ton avis concernant les dialogues en VO. Comme tu l'as peut-être vu, je les ai mis en VF pour ne gêner personne. N'hésite pas à me dire si cela rend tout aussi bien :). En espérant par ailleurs que cette suite de plaira.

sagmig : Merci beaucoup ! Envoûtant ? J'aime ce terme :). Eh bien ! J'espère vraiment satisfaire la faim que j'avais laissée avec le précédent chapitre.

Marine : Merci à toi pour cette review. Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que l'histoire et mon style te plaisent. En espérant que cette tendance va se poursuivre :).

Voilà pour les remerciements que je tenais à adresser. Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la voiture, perdu dans des pensées sombres et peu propices à sa guérison, avec sa brosse à cheveux et l'amorce de l'évolution qu'elle avait portée. Il sentait la trahison venir se mêler lentement à la renaissance de tous ses autres ressentiments, moteurs de sa destruction. Elle émanait d'une contrevérité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, révélée par un aveu involontaire qui brisait le crédit d'une parole qu'il avait toujours respectée. Sa volonté d'appréhender la situation autrement s'était envolée en même temps que la confiance à l'égard de son ex compagne.

Wilson sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son ami s'éloigner, boitant bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il jeta ensuite un regard lourd de sens à la doyenne, renvoyant une multitude d'accusations.

« Ne me regardez pas ainsi Wilson. Je vous défends de rejeter tous les torts sur moi. _répondit-elle au blâme inaudible de l'oncologue.  
__ J'aimerais simplement savoir un peu à quoi vous jouez._ quémanda-t-il en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage._  
_ Je ne joue pas. J'essaie simplement de me reconstruire.  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas le faire à ses dépens. _rétorqua-t-il, non sans une pointe de dépit._ Il va mal et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Si vous ne l'aidez pas maintenant, il ne se remettra jamais.  
_ Ce n'est plus à moi de tenir ce rôle. _se défendit-elle._  
_ Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le tenir.  
_ House n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un lui tienne la main. Il survivra, ne vous en faites pas. Il survit toujours. _tenta-t-elle de dédramatiser, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.  
__ Vous savez tout autant que moi que House n'est pas infaillible.  
_ Moi non plus. Je dois avant tout penser à moi et m'occuper de ma famille.  
_ Vous fuyez. _se contenta-t-il de répondre._  
_ Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Le fait est que je n'ai plus la force ni le courage ou même encore le pouvoir de me battre pour lui. Je ne veux plus mener ce combat vain et inutile. C'est une guerre perdue d'avance à laquelle je suis fatiguée de participer. Je suis à bout. _avoua-t-elle en expiant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.  
__ Vous ne pouvez pas choisir de le laisser tomber. Pas après ce que vous avez vécu. _protesta violemment le cancérologue.  
__ Vous avez raison. Je ne choisis pas de le laisser tomber, mais simplement de me préserver. Essayez un peu de comprendre Wilson.  
_ Je vais vous dire ce que je comprends. _annonça-t-il solennellement. _En réalité, aucun de vous n'est vraiment remis de votre rupture. Vous êtes tous les deux hantés et rongés par les lourds dégâts que cette dernière a provoqués. Vous devez trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ce supplice.  
_ Wilson, je vous suis très reconnaissante de vous inquiéter pour nous; surtout pour lui; mais cessez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Je sais que vos intentions sont tout à fait louables, mais c'est une affaire qui ne regarde que House et moi. _Répondit-elle assez sèchement.  
__ Très bien, comme vous voudrez. » _capitula finalement le cancérologue._

Il comprit que tous ses efforts resteraient vains. Le déni qui l'aveuglait voilait cette réalité qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter et l'empêchait de mettre un terme à cette situation qui avait pourtant bien assez duré.

Il salua la doyenne d'un bref signe de la tête, un sourire triste étiré sur les lèvres et s'en retourna sans un mot de plus. Quand il eut le dos tourné, elle laissa s'échapper sans le vouloir un vaste soupir de soulagement : le souffle de la délivrance pour son cœur au bord de l'agonie. Elle s'appuya contre sa porte, laissant retomber la trop grande pression accumulée en fermant convulsivement les yeux.

« Cuddy ? » _l'interpella Wilson sans se retourner._

La concernée se crispa au son de la voix; doutant de sa capacité à supporter un nouvel échange sans fléchir. Son poing se serra machinalement avec force pour l'aider à lutter contre sa soudaine fragilité.

« Sachez que vous ne pourrez pas éternellement vous voiler la face. » _reprit l'oncologue en fixant tristement le diagnosticien du regard._

Elle savait pertinemment bien que ces paroles incarnaient une vérité vainement ignorée. Elles étaient la réponse sensée à ce profond déni dans lequel ils avaient plongé.

Cuddy voulut réfuter l'irréfutable et continuer de se persuader que ce fait n'était qu'une simple divagation, fruit de l'imagination d'un homme soucieux de préserver le bien-être de son ami. Mais elle en fut incapable. Au lieu de cela, ses glandes lacrymales mises à rude épreuve l'obligèrent à relever un regard trouble vers le ciel. Une perle salée roula le long de sa joue et disparut quelque part dans son cou, laissant sur son passage une marque matérialisant son tourment. Sa main vint à la rencontre de ce qu'elle ne croyait être qu'un signe de faiblesse.

« Vous n'êtes pas faible, mais désespérément liée à un homme que vous estimez hors de portée. L'inachèvement de votre relation passée vous a laissé un pénible goût amer que vous ne pouvez plus supporter. Et... Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, ce n'est pas en reprenant une vie normale que vous parviendez à le surmonter. »

Pour simple réponse, une seconde larme perla au coin de son œil. Elle céda sous son poids, pour venir s'écraser lourdement contre le sol, emportant avec elle sa force de lutter contre l'évidence.

Wilson se tut, considérant que sa pensée avait été entendue. Il reprit d'un pas inaudible sa marche vers son véhicule, laissant à un vaste silence le soin d'opérer. Son règne fut achevé lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant paraître une femme.

« Lisa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _s'enquit une voix féminine._ Tes invités s'impa ... »

Julia s'arrêta net en croisant le visage déconfit de sa sœur. Ses yeux embués révélaient une souffrance indisciplinée qui donnait vie à ces ressentis trop longtemps dissimulés. Leur visage apposé sur ses traits trahissait toute la noirceur de sa peine.

Désemparée, Julia peinait à comprendre ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état sans pareil. Jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut House au loin, dans la voiture qui lui faisait face. En une fraction de seconde, son incompréhension se transforma en une soudaine certitude : il avait toujours été le cœur de son problème. Le seul à pouvoir faire faillir la femme forte qu'elle était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? _questionna Julia sur un ton réprobateur._  
_ Rien. _répondit la concernée assez sèchement._  
_ Il te fait souffrir, c'est évident. Ce n'est pas rien. _surenchérit-elle face au manque de réponse de sa sœur._  
_ Ne parle pas de lui comme ça.  
_ Cesse de le défendre. Ça ne peut plus du...  
_ Ferme la ! » _cracha-t-elle avec toute la hargne qui l'habitait._

Julia resta interdite devant cette réaction à mille lieux de son comportement ordinaire. Les yeux injectés de sang qui s'acharnaient à la fixer avec insistance semblaient être hantés par un trop plein de rancœur et de mépris. Elle blêmit face à ce regard haineux persistant.

« Laissez-moi seule. » _somma simplement Cuddy._

Aucun des concernés n'osa protester, sachant que toute tentative de réplique était vaine et inutile. Julia se contenta d'abdiquer face à cette femme qu'elle ne parvenait plus à reconnaître tandis que Wilson finit de regagner sa voiture en quelques enjambées. Il monta côté conducteur et reporta son attention sur la doyenne, sans adresser un regard ou un mot à son passager.

Trois personnes défilèrent devant la jeune femme, un air grave peint sur le visage. L'un des deux hommes qui s'arrêta devant elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan, réduit au silence par un simple geste de la main l'invitant à ne dire mot. Il n'insista pas et rejoignit les deux autres.

« Elle culpabilise. _jubila le diagnosticien._  
_ House, s'il te plaît. »

Le médecin dévisagea son ami, attendant la suite de sa requête.

« Ferme la. »

Le médecin resta bouche bée devant ce ton sec et froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. L'injonction était neutre, exempte de la moindre émotion et n'acceptait aucune opposition. Ce n'était que le reflet d'une lassitude générale, l'abrégé d'une nécessité dont chacun tirerait partie.

House condescendit à se taire. Seul le ronflement du moteur vint perturber ce silence consenti.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Eh bien, je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez les auteurs des reviews..

djnoe : Merci ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Eh oui, Wilson est toujours là pour les aider. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, je pense que les torts sont partagés, sinon ce serait trop facile. Concernant la confrontation, elle viendra, ne t'en fais pas ! Un grand merci pour ta review quoiqu'il en soit et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous transportera tout autant que les chapitres la précédant.

P.S. : Je suis absente toute la semaine prochaine, alors désolée d'avance pour le prochain temps d'attente.. Bonne semaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Tout le trajet fut marqué par la présence d'une puissante ambiance feutrée dont chacun s'accommoda sans broncher. Wilson fixait la route avec acharnement, le visage fermé tandis que House observait le paysage d'un regard éteint. L'esprit ailleurs, il réfléchissait, tentant d'analyser la teneur des récents évènements sans pour autant parvenir à leur donner un sens. Les différents éléments s'entrechoquaient sans jamais se lier pour tenter de former d'éventuelles réponses à ses questions. Perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées, il fut surpris de voir apparaître le visage abattu de Cuddy juste devant lui. Un sentiment relativement étranger pour lui se forma instantanément et proliféra au sein de son esprit. Une vague de culpabilité venait d'y pénétrer par une brèche apparue depuis peu, dissipant sa colère vulnérable au contact de ce sentiment douloureux.

A ce moment précis, où le regret l'étreignait sans complaisance, la tête de Wilson pivota d'un coup sec dans sa direction. Une seconde fut suffisante pour que ce dernier interprète la tenue de ses traits, révélatrice d'une faiblesse qu'il n'admettrait sûrement jamais.

« Vous devez vous expliquer. Ce n'est plus possible House, la situation a assez duré. »

Par réflexe, le diagnosticien jeta un regard moqueur en direction de l'oncologue et rit nerveusement au son de sa dernière réplique. Mais ses railleries s'estompèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues lorsqu'il se heurta à l'immense part de vérité contenue dans ces propos remplis d'une sagesse hors de sa portée. Son sourire narquois s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine prostrée concordant davantage avec l'état actuel dans lequel il se trouvait. Il dut s'avouer que son ami disait vrai, même si cela lui coûtait fortement de l'admettre. L'oncologue comprit d'ailleurs à cet instant que le médecin était sans doute enfin prêt à l'écouter sans se voiler la face et à accorder ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de crédit à ses propos. Cette évolution favorable le poussa à poursuivre vers la voie qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« House. _l'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois_. Je pense que cela suffit. Cuddy a assez payé pour votre rupture prématurée. N'y vois là aucun soutien à son égard, je désapprouve autant les raisons de votre rupture que tes tentatives extrêmes et désespérées de la faire payer. Mais, maintenant qu'elle souffre autant que toi, si ce n'est plus, il serait peut-être temps de penser à faire la paix. Par-là, je n'entends pas une réconciliation ou une quelconque façon de vous faire retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je voudrais simplement que vous essayiez de ne plus être dans une guerre perpétuelle où c'est à celui qui sera le plus apte à vivre sans l'autre. »

Le concerné ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer avec obstination le ciel gris qui s'abattait sur la ville. Il n'accorda pas même un regard pour l'oncologue qui se conforta dans l'idée qu'il s'était faite depuis bien longtemps quant à la situation qui courait entre ses deux amis.

Le regard toujours perdu dans le paysage qui filait à une vitesse folle, le diagnosticien prit conscience que son silence n'aiderait pas son ami à sortir de sa démence. Si bien qu'il s'agita dans son siège, telle une personne tirée brusquement de son sommeil, entraînant la chute de son tube de Vicodin. Il feint l'ignorance et une profonde obstination.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais ? Désolé Wilson, mais tes propos m'assomment. Alors quand tu en auras fini avec tes conseils d'agent matrimonial refoulé, tu pourras me réveiller et éventuellement me ramener chez moi. J'ai une bouteille de bourbon qui m'envoie des signaux de détresse, elle en a sa claque d'être remplie de plus de moitié. » _affirma-t-il avec conviction en adoptant une voix des plus convaincantes. _

Fier de sa dernière répartie, il jubila intérieurement et se pencha pour ramasser ses comprimés lorsque le conducteur de la voiture décida soudainement de freiner d'un coup sec. Une tête eut alors tout le loisir de faire la rencontre éprouvante d'un tableau de bord, laissant à son propriétaire le soin de payer les frais de ce choc inopiné. House laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur avant d'être pris d'une furieuse envie d'insulter copieusement le chauffard responsable de son imminent mal de crâne.

« T'es con ou quoi ?! _s'insurgea le médecin._  
_ J'allais justement te poser la même question, même si la réponse paraît pour le moins évidente. _répliqua furieusement l'oncologue._Si seulement ce coup sur la tête pouvait t'aider à y voir un peu plus clair ! »

House dévisagea son ami sans oser riposter en se massant machinalement la zone endolorie de son front. Il l'avait rarement vu autant en colère contre lui. Tandis que ce dernier continuait d'apprécier les conséquences de sa fureur, les deux amis se scrutèrent et Wilson s'esclaffa sans se contrôler. L'autre occupant de la voiture de tarda pas à lui-même sourire face au ridicule de la situation.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de quasiment m'assommer pour me demander ça. _reprit sarcastiquement le praticien._  
_ Désolé, c'est ta capacité à mettre les gens hors d'eux qui vient encore une fois de frapper. Admets quand même que tu ne l'as pas volé. _répondit son interlocuteur en étouffant ses derniers rires._  
_ Parce qu'en plus je devrais te dire merci ?  
_ Honnêtement et sans fausse modestie, je dirais que oui. »

Au terme de ces dernières paroles, la bonne humeur se dissipa pour de nouveau faire place à une ambiance assez pesante où chacun se laissa aspirer dans une légère torpeur. Le diagnosticien reprenait sa contemplation du temps grisaillant tandis que Wilson se trouva un soudain intérêt pour le volant de sa voiture. Après une période de silence qui leur parut durer une éternité, le conducteur reprit finalement.

« Je te ramène ? »

* * *

Une fois ses invités partis, devenue apathique, Cuddy était restée figée derrière sa porte sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Sa visite inattendue l'avait mise dans un état sans pareil et avait ravivé en elle des sentiments douloureux peu propices à la guérison des plaies qui ne s'étaient pas encore refermées. Sentant ses muscles se dérober sous son poids, la doyenne se laissa glisser le long de sa porte d'entrée, évitant une chute brutale qui aurait pu la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sans force pour se battre contre cette forme de défaillance, son corps était dans l'incapacité de pouvoir encore la tenir sur ses jambes.

Les paroles de son ex compagnon avaient eu l'effet à chaque fois constaté : une multitude de coups de poignard plantés au plus profond de sa chair, n'épargnant pas son cœur mis à vif une fois de trop. Son côté rationnel l'amena à la raison et lui fit prendre conscience que sa guérison serait bien plus pénible que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle n'était même plus certaine de pouvoir y parvenir. Plus rien dans sa vie ne serait comme avant, sa rupture avec House l'avait brisée jusqu'au point de non-retour en l'affectant bien plus que ce qu'elle s'était laissée croire.

Elle parcourra des yeux sa maison dépourvue d'une agitation rassurante qui pouvait l'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit sans limite apparente. Elle dut se résoudre au fait qu'elle était condamnée à affronter les démons intouchables qui la pourchassaient. Elle trouva la force de se lever péniblement, les yeux sensibles aux larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment. La lutte contre cette marque de désespoir qui donnerait une nouvelle fois vie à une souffrance intérieure intense s'annonçait rude et sans espoir. C'était un combat vain perdu d'avance qu'elle voulut quand même essayer de mener. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur dont le nombre s'acharnait à croître. Mais rien n'y fit, pas même les forces durement consacrées à cette tâche.

Les pleurs de Rachel retentirent, affolant sa respiration déjà mise à mal. Consciente que son rythme cardiaque ne faiblirait pas, elle se dirigea à pas de course vers la cuisine où Rachel avait été abandonnée à son triste sort. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour calmer la montée de larmes de son enfant tandis qu'elle tentait d'apaiser celles qui s'écoulaient dans le fond de son être.

La doyenne serra sa fille contre sa poitrine, comme si désormais sa vie ne dépendait plus que d'elle. Ses efforts déployés rassurèrent Rachel dont le chagrin s'effaça docilement sans opposer de résistance. Sa simple présence suffit à mettre un terme provisoire au calvaire de sa mère qui ne sentait désormais plus son cœur pulser contre sa poitrine. Rapidement, elle sentit la petite bailler et tomber sous le poids de la fatigue. Attendrie, elle sourit franchement en observant sa fille poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, jusqu'à en oublier l'espace d'un instant tous les problèmes qui ne cessaient de la tirailler.

La doyenne l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa délicatement dans son lit avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front en guise de bonne nuit. Elle se vit offrir en retour un sourire enfantin qui eut ce don tout particulier pour lui redonner du baume au cœur. La petite roula sur le côté et se laissa progressivement bercer par les doux bras de Morphée, sous le regard protecteur de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle dormit à poings fermés, Cuddy sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, laissant son enfant s'émerveiller au pays des rêves, loin de tous ses problèmes.

A nouveau seule, ses démons revinrent aussitôt la hanter, sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de répit. Son cœur se mourra encore, peu apte à supporter une peine devenue trop grande. Les limites qui venaient d'être atteintes l'obligèrent à avouer l'inavouable : elle n'était plus en mesure de supporter la situation. Sa force était grande, mais comme toute chose elle possédait une ligne imperceptible à ne jamais franchir. A bout, la doyenne se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée tel un automate afin de se munir de son cellulaire depuis lequel elle composa machinalement un numéro qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de bien connaître. Portant l'appareil à son oreille, son interlocutrice décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Allô ?  
_ Marina, je suis navrée de vous importuner, mais pourriez-vous venir garder Rachel ?  
_ Bien sûr, j'arrive dès que possible. _approuva la jeune femme d'un air enthousiaste. _  
_ Très bien, merci. »

Elle raccrocha par un geste fébrile ponctué par quelques tremblements. En prenant une profonde inspiration, elle maudit avec haine ces manifestations physiques de son calvaire.

Ses poumons remplis d'air suffoquant, elle soupira longuement et attendit, patiemment.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Non non, je ne suis pas morte. Pour preuve : voici enfin la suite, un peu plus longue que les précédentes.

Je vais me répéter. Mais j'adresse encore un grand merci aux 5 personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent !

Guest : Hum, eh bien, merci ! Je suis également ravie d'être de retour parmi vous, qui plus est avec l'accueil que je reçois ! Effectivement, je voulais vous épargner cette scène. Dire qu'il aurait suffit que Cuddy le voit et on aurait pu avoir une fin radicalement différente.  
Ah ! J'ai également souri en écrivant cette scène.. Ravie de t'avoir fait rire un instant !  
Heureusement, qu'elle en a. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'imaginer réagir autrement. Une confrontation comme celle là ne pouvait que l'ébranler de la sorte. Par ailleurs, je suis d'accord. Ils doivent discuter.. Et c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Ce que cela va entraîner ? Mystère ! Et je tiens vraiment à le laisser planer.  
Voici la suite ! Et surtout, merci à toi de prendre la peine de la commenter :).

sagmig : Oh ce n'est pas grave, tu t'es bien rattrapée ! Oui, j'imagine bien que tu préfères une fin comme celle-là plutôt que celle du final de la saison 7. Je suis contente de répondre à tes attentes pour l'instant ! Je pense qu'effectivement une confrontation était plus que nécessaire. On l'attendait tous. Merci ! C'est le but que je poursuis; faire en sorte que cela leur ressemble. Je suis très contente de parvenir à viser juste.  
Effectivement .. L'intervention de Wilson est toujours nécessaire. Et tu as raison; elle n'est pas vaine.  
Oui, j'ai vu ça comme une sorte de déclic. La conversation avec House, ajoutée aux propos tenus par Wilson l'ont amenée à voir la réalité en face. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça dans la série, aussi..  
Tes hypothèses sont très intéressantes et l'une comme l'autre plausibles :). Je te laisse découvrir quelques éléments de réponse au cours de ce chapitre, qui je l'espère, te plaira tout autant que les autres ! Hum, et désolée pour l'attente.. Quoiqu'il en soit, un grand merci pour ta nouvelle review :).

Vraiment, toutes ces reviews font incroyablement plaisir !

Alors, me pardonnerez-vous ces deux semaines d'attente ?  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Affalé dans son canapé rudimentaire, il avait pour projet de s'adonner à l'une de ses activités préférées : ingurgiter son cocktail mortel composé d'un bon bourbon et de quelques comprimés. Il en prit un, puis deux, et enfin trois en jetant quelques regards mornes en direction de la brosse à cheveux posée au bord d'un des accoudoirs.

Entamant son quatrième mélange, il prit conscience que même une quantité astronomique d'alcool combinée à ses antidouleurs coutumiers ne l'aiderait probablement pas à faire taire les voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Vous devez vous expliquer. Ce n'est plus possible House, la situation a assez duré. »  
« Mais bon sang, laisse-moi m'expliquer ! »  
« Je ne t'ai pas menti, House. »  
« House... »

Il alla même jusqu'à se demander si cela ne les nourrissait pas.

« House… »

Le praticien eut la désagréable sensation de devenir fou. Il saisit entre ses mains cette tête qu'il sentait progressivement imploser au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que les voix y retentissaient. Il avait beau les chasser, elles revenaient l'instant qui suivait à la charge, en prenant soin de décupler leur intensité. La dure réalité venait de s'imposer à lui : même sa béquille artificielle ne parviendrait plus à le remettre sur pied.

Il porta le verre à hauteur de son regard afin d'observer le liquide brunâtre glisser contre les parois. Incapable d'expliquer pourquoi son effet s'était évaporé, il se contenta d'en boire encore une gorgée, en quête des vertus tant recherchées. S'écoulant lentement dans son œsophage, la boisson spiritueuse délivra un puissant goût amer qui stupéfia le diagnosticien. Ecœuré, il envoya rageusement son verre valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec toute la force dont il était capable.  
Sa main désormais libre se dirigea instinctivement par un mouvement continu jusqu'à sa cuisse sujette à un certain élancement. Il mit un point d'honneur à nier l'existence d'un quelconque lien entre la teneur des récents évènements et l'accentuation de cette sensation pénible et douloureuse qui n'était selon lui que le fruit des expériences d'un chimiste fou combinées à l'utilisation abusive d'un membre en rémission. Son côté rationnel refusait d'admettre une toute autre vérité, une de celles qui auraient pu venir ébranler sa si précieuse fierté.

Vide de tout, il s'allongea péniblement sur son sofa et se laissa happer par ses pensées, à défaut de pouvoir les fuir comme il le voulait. Une malédiction fusa à l'encontre des substances qui circulaient sans but dans son organisme tandis qu'un rire jaune s'élevait au travers de la pièce. Habité par une forme de rage contenue entremêlée au désespoir, son éclat symbolisait tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer. Les sentiments amers qui le rongeaient l'empêchaient d'y voir clair, condamnant ses pensées à demeurer floues et incertaines.

Une nouvelle vague d'amertume se propagea, amorcée par un sentiment devenu coutumier qu'il parvint à reconnaître avec aisance. Celui d'avoir été trahi. Cette profonde rancœur fit naître chez lui une puissante animosité qui ne semblait pas être encline à le quitter dans les jours qui suivraient. C'est en cet instant de mépris que sa sonnette se manifesta, annonçant la visite d'un individu pour le moins indésirable. Il en ignora superbement le retentissement, avide de ne laisser personne interférer dans sa déchéance. Obstiné dans sa quête de déclin, il saisit par un geste habile la bouteille de Jack Daniel 's qui trônait sur sa table basse puis en but deux gorgées enivrantes directement au goulot. Il en apprécia d'autant plus la saveur qu'aucun arrière-goût ne lui vint cette fois ci en bouche.

Un nouveau tintement parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, compromettant ce tête-à-tête avec son ami de toujours.

« Foutez-moi la paix. » _se contenta-t-il d'exiger._

En réponse à son injonction, des coups retentirent contre sa porte, suivis d'une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

« House, s'il te plait, ouvre-moi. Il faut que nous parlions._ le conjura une femme._  
_ Fiche le camp d'ici. »

Son ton sec et froid était sans équivoque. Cuddy accusa le coup de cet accueil glacial auquel elle s'était préparée. Peu impressionnée par son aigreur, elle insista sans attendre, revêche à l'idée d'être venue en vain. Son poing se retrouva projeté contre le battant suite à un nouveau coup asséné, singulièrement plus abrupt que celui qui venait de lui précéder.

« House … »_ l'appela-t-elle par une voix devenue tremblante_.

Le concerné ne cilla pas, refusant catégoriquement d'entamer la moindre discussion avec la doyenne. Déterminé à ne jamais cesser de l'ignorer, il alla jusqu'à se délecter de la pointe de faiblesse qu'il parvint à discerner dans la voix qui continuait à résonner. Un sourire narquois naquît progressivement sur ses lèvres à l'idée d'avoir réveillé en elle une peine finalement plus grande que toutes ses espérances. Il jubila lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'ampleur du pouvoir qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui encore mettre en œuvre contre elle.

Absorbé par un trop plein de satisfaction, il n'entendit pas le mécanisme d'ouverture de sa porte d'entrée se déclencher pour laisser pénétrer la visiteuse qui n'y avait pourtant pas été invitée. Son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool assimila l'information lorsqu'il reçut un signal électrique provoqué par le bruit de ce qui devait être un claquement de porte éthéré. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il prit le soin de se qualifier mentalement d'imbécile.

Nouvelle perception. Des pas retentissaient dans sa direction, à une allure bien trop vive à son goût. Les injures dirigées contre lui-même redoublèrent d'intensité au fur et à mesure que leur but se rapprochait. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, leur responsable se manifesta, sans octroyer le temps au propriétaire des lieux d'émettre la moindre réprobation.

« Nous devons parler House, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
_ Sors de chez moi. _ordonnança le médecin d'une voix sépulcrale._  
_ Non. » _objecta fermement la doyenne._

Il se retourna à une vitesse déconcertante pour joindre à son intimation un regard méprisant visant à lui faire prendre conscience de l'inconvenance de sa visite. Il réitéra l'ordre formel qu'il venait vainement de délivrer.

« Sors de chez moi.  
_ Non. » _se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
_  
S'en était trop. Peu disposé à la laisser empiéter comme elle le voulait sur son territoire, il se leva aussi vite que cela lui était permis, soudainement libéré par les effets de la quantité d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer. Si elle pouvait reconstruire sa vie comme bon lui semblait, il refusait catégoriquement de la laisser contrôler celle qu'il projetait de mener.

Il se présenta face à elle, l'haleine chargée par un trop plein d'alcool et l'affligea d'un regard noirci par une colère intense. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs la portaient, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu l'occasion de voir une lueur si sombre traverser le bleu devenu terne de ses yeux.

Le temps s'était figé à l'instant même où le contact visuel s'était établi. Dès lors, leurs pensées et ressentiments respectifs passèrent par ce lien invisible, accompagnés par la ferme volonté d'interpréter avec justesse la tenue des traits de l'autre.

La situation lui paraissait étrangement familière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'affrontait sous un air alcoolisé, emprunt à lui délivrer quelques sentiments.

_« J'ai pris une décision.»_

_Une décision mûrie qui faisait suite à une profonde réflexion, servie par quelques verres de Bourbon. Il s'était livré à une introspection ébauchée par la mort de son dernier patient._

_« Depuis que j'suis heureux et depuis que j'suis amoureux de toi ... J'suis une vraie tâche comme médecin. »_

_Le fait était là. Sa relation avec Cuddy l'empêchait d'être ce médecin jadis si performant. _

_Elle accaparait sans relâche son esprit, au détriment de pensées diagnostiques très précieuses lorsque des vies étaient en jeu. Il en avait fait l'amère expérience aujourd'hui même. L'expérience d'un amour abrutissant qui faisait obstacle à la pleine expression de son talent. _

_« Je ne t'écoute pas. Tu as trop bu pour discuter de rompre. »_

_Elle se trompait. Sa vision était floue, sa démarche bancale et sa voix pâteuse sous les effets de l'ivresse, mais s'il est une fonction que le liquide volatile n'avait jamais altérée, c'était bien sa capacité à penser avec cohérence. L'alcool ne l'écartait pas de ses sentiments, il l'aidait au contraire à s'en rapprocher. Cependant, il devait lui accorder une chose. Elle avait raison, il était ivre. Ivre d'amour._

_« J'suis bourré. Mais c'est la vérité. T'as fait de moi un mauvais médecin. Et les patients vont mourir maintenant. Et... Tu... En vaux vraiment la peine. »_

_C'était la conclusion qui s'était imposée. Pour une des rares fois dans son existence, il choisissait d'être heureux. Parce qu'elle embellissait sa vie. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix avec lui-même. Parce qu'elle était sa nouvelle Vicodin. Simplement parce qu'elle était sienne et qu'il voulait plus que tout qu'elle le reste._

_« Si j'devais choisir entre... Sauver tout le monde ou t'aimer encore et être heureux... J'te choisis toi. Je choisis d'être heureux avec toi. J'te choisirai toujours. »_

_Le diagnosticien salua les bienfaits de l'alcool sur sa personne. La boisson vertueuse avait rendu possible une déclaration chimérique en cas de sobriété. Ne sachant pas si la doyenne en mesurait la portée, il se contenta d'espérer qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était son équilibre. Un équilibre qui n'avait pas de prix et méritait tous les sacrifices._

La doyenne n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps durait cet affrontement muet où chacun semblait finalement trouver son compte. Les non-dits offraient une situation plus que confortable dans laquelle ils aimaient se complaire.

Ce fut finalement elle qui brisa le fastueux silence qui avait laissé le diagnosticien plonger dans un nouveau souvenir.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter._ imposa la doyenne avec une infinie détermination_. Je suis à bout, House. Je ne supporte plus cette situation qui chaque jour durant me brise un peu plus. Tu penses que ta souffrance est éternelle, que la mienne n'a été qu'éphémère et c'est ce qui t'a poussé à t'investir d'une mission. Celle qui devait veiller à ne jamais me laisser m'en sortir indemne. Tu as cru que la douloureuse flamme qui brûlait en moi devait être attisée pour que jamais elle ne s'éteigne, mais sache qu'avec ou sans toi, elle sera nourrie le restant de mes jours. La douleur sera toujours présente, ténue ses jours de clémence, déchirante le reste du temps. C'était déjà bien assez, tu n'avais pas besoin d'alimenter à ton tour le brasier. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, le temps d'une pénible déglutition. Durant ce temps de répit, il ne dit mot, disposé à simplement l'écouter comme elle le lui avait demandé.

« Les blâmes, la haine, la vengeance, le besoin de tout détruire… Tous ces sentiments qui t'animent retournés contre moi ont eu raison de la femme forte que j'étais. Je suis arrivée à un point où le simple fait de te savoir près de moi me met horriblement mal à l'aise. Lorsque je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, torturée, vulnérable. Alors, oui, je vois quelques personnes pour essayer d'aller mieux car contrairement à toi, l'alcool et la Vicodin ne sont pas ma bouée de sauvetage. Mais ce n'est plus suffisant, et aujourd'hui je me dois de trouver une solution durable afin de nous préserver, moi et ma fille. »

Il buvait ses paroles sans savoir quoi répondre, passif devant un tel éclat de son malaise. Les informations qu'elle lui transmettait fusaient à bride abattue dans son esprit déjà sillonné par quelques vapeurs d'alcool récalcitrantes. A mesure que les mots s'enchaînaient, une profonde empathie mûrissait au fond de lui, en dépit de tout contrôle qu'il pouvait exercer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première sensation qui aurait dû découler de ce qu'il estimait être une victoire personnelle.

Echoué dans un trouble grandissant, il avait perdu le fil de sa confession sans s'en rendre compte et s'y retrouva brutalement plongé contre son gré lorsqu'elle articula des mots à fortes retombées.

« C'est terminé, j'abandonne. Je vais partir, House. »

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !  
Avant toute chose :

berenice : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma fiction te plaise. Partira-t-elle ? Réponse dans ce qui va suivre.

Savannah : Merci pour ton commentaire :). J'espère que la suite te ravira tout autant !

Am : Ahh, bah je suis bien contente de voir un tel enthousiasme. Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Ils me manquent aussi, je dois dire. Heureusement qu'il y a les fictions pour les découvrir dans de nouvelles aventures. Un grand merci pour ta review !

sagmig : Arf, oui, je sais, j'ai été cruelle sur ce coup là.. Mais bon, il fallait bien ça. House réagit pas comme ça ! Comment va-t-il réagir au discours et à la décision de Cuddy ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela te plaira.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je ne me lasserai jamais de les lire :).

Alors, où en sont nos deux médecins ? Réponse maintenant :).

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Le diagnosticien accusa le coup de cette effroyable annonce, incapable de laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Cette décision lui semblait tant irréelle qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar ou sujet à une soudaine hallucination. La frontière entre le réel et l'imaginaire lui paraissait si mince qu'il ne sut pas comment, ni même s'il devait réagir. Il la fixa alors avec acharnement et chercha à exclure l'éventualité d'une présence fantomatique tandis qu'elle se pressait d'échapper prestement à son regard insistant, se refusant de se retrouver confrontée aux effets de sa déclaration.

En définitive, elle releva des yeux assurés vers lui, emprunte à le défier une dernière fois. Elle attendit quelques interminables secondes, mais à son grand dam, il s'obstina à la dévisager sans chercher à articuler le moindre mot. La confusion pouvait se lire dans le bleu inanimé des yeux du médecin qui se laissait envahir par une foule de réflexions en profusion. Il décida finalement de formuler celle qui lui paraissait la plus seyante, joignant ainsi les mots à la rude bataille déjà menée.

« Tu ne peux pas partir.  
_ Je le peux.  
_ Mais tu ne le veux pas. _persista-t-il._  
_ Nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons. »

Le regard affligeant accompagnant le son de la dernière sentence qu'elle lui lança trahit toute la noirceur de sa peine. Mais ce déchirement se heurta au mutisme qui s'empara une nouvelle fois du diagnosticien et qui entraîna un inexorable durcissement de l'inexpressivité déjà prononcée de son visage, l'abandonnant au plus grand des désarrois. Sa réaction, à des années lumières de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, la laissait en proie à son calvaire, au demeurant plus infect que lors de son arrivée. Comprenant que rester ici ne l'aiderait en rien à retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure, elle abdiqua sans chercher davantage l'apaisement qu'elle était venue chercher.

Elle combla la distance qui les séparait puis vint se hisser à sa hauteur pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue gauche, avant de finalement se retirer comme sa raison le lui dictait. Ses pas résolus l'amenèrent en dehors du salon en dépit d'une respiration anarchique mûrissant à mesure qu'ils s'enchaînaient. Cette marche incessante cessa au-devant de l'obstacle franchi bravement quelques instants auparavant. Sa main vint se placer sur la clenche lorsqu'un mot la stoppa net dans son mouvement.

« Attends. »_ résonna une voix imperceptible._

Restée figée, son ouïe perçut quelques bruits qui venaient s'échoir dans sa direction, caractéristiques de la démarche si particulière du diagnosticien. Elle sut que son chemin s'achevait lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud venir délicatement se poser sur son cou, y faisant frémir la peau qui le recouvrait.

Sa raison lui somma de partir sans attendre, aussi loin que cela était possible, mais la partie irrationnelle de son cerveau, lui insuffla une toute autre injonction qu'elle ne parvint à réprimer. S'inspirant de ce que lui enjoignait cette partie d'elle exempte de tout contrôle, la doyenne se retourna doucement pour faire face à la nouvelle proximité du médecin, ainsi qu'à ses imminents propos. Elle replongea dans ses yeux bleus océan, hantée par la ferme intention d'en découdre.

Dans la plus grande des incompréhensions où les questions du pourquoi et du comment furent soulevées sans acquérir de réponse, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent scellées à celles de son amant passé en un fervent baiser incontrôlé. Privée de toute retenue, elle y répondit ardemment sans se poser plus de questions, allant jusqu'à mordiller sa lippe aussi savoureuse que dans ses meilleurs souvenirs tandis que ses mains vinrent se joindre par un mouvement synchronique juste derrière sa nuque. Elle sut alors que même sa plus ferme volonté n'aurait jamais pu lutter contre cet élan d'humanité. En temps normal, son esprit et son corps se seraient unis et battus pour ne pas retomber dans ses bras, mais aucune force ne leur permettait aujourd'hui de réaliser cette prouesse. Se sentant vide de tout, elle s'abandonna à la seule chose qui resterait pour toujours en elle : ses sentiments surnaturels qu'elle ne comprendrait probablement jamais. Ses mains vinrent s'échouer dans ses cheveux rebelles comme si elles ne les avaient jamais vraiment quittés tandis qu'elle transformait leur fougueux baiser en un vaste ballet enflammé. Son cœur rata quelques battements, incapable de suivre le rythme effréné qui lui était progressivement imposé.

Le manque d'oxygène fit rompre le contact physique engagé au prix d'une puissante attractivité qui continuait d'opérer. Ils se jaugèrent, osant enfin se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Ils prirent conscience que cet échange en avait dit bien plus que tout ce qui avait été exprimé depuis leur rupture. A travers un baiser comme celui-ci, ils n'avaient pas pu se mentir comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude de le faire. La communication si difficile à acquérir qui avait enfin pu être établie apaisa le tourment avivé par leurs trop nombreuses discordes. Un sentiment d'insuffisance se manifestant vivement s'accompagna par une soudaine prise de conscience.

Leurs fronts entrèrent en contact tandis que leurs yeux se fermèrent synchroniquement.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. e_xpia la doyenne d'une voix feutrée._  
_ Non, on ne peut pas. » a_dmit enfin le médecin._

A peine avait-il fini de se confesser que leurs lèvres entraient de nouveau en contact, à la recherche de cette nouvelle approche qui venait de les aider à entreprendre un chemin vers la guérison. La rage et le désespoir qui les électrisèrent les contraignirent à ne plus se contenir et à laisser la douleur qui les rongeait exploser. Leur baiser devint frénétique à l'image des affres en profusion dans leur intérieur.

Le langage du corps opérait encore aux dépens de la volonté des deux protagonistes. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils voulaient régler leurs différends, mais il ne pouvait visiblement pas en être autrement. Chacun maudit alors la complexité de la situation, sans cesser d'interpréter les faits et gestes de l'autre.

Les premiers vêtements qui constituaient un rempart à leur libre expression volèrent sans plus de cérémonie. De nouvelles parcelles de peau se rencontrèrent, puis se fuirent, avant de finalement fusionner timidement sous l'effet d'un besoin, tout en sachant que cette action finirait par les perdre. C'était à l'image de leur relation impossible. Deux signes opposés attiraient l'un vers l'autre qui finissaient paradoxalement par toujours se repousser. Et lorsque cela arrivait, ils souffraient, au moins autant qu'ils avaient exulté.

Les mains du diagnosticien glissèrent sur la peau mise à nue de sa partenaire à une vitesse aussi lente que possible, comme s'il voulait en apprécier la plus infime partie pour pouvoir à jamais se la représenter si un jour l'envie le prenait. Par ce geste symbolique, tous deux comprirent que ce pouvait être la dernière fois qu'ils s'adonnaient à l'expression passionnelle de leurs sentiments respectifs. L'ultime étape avant l'espoir de voir apparaître l'augure d'un nouveau départ, lorsque chacun se serait déchargé de tout ce qui sommeillait au fond de son être.

En assimilant cette donnée, elle sentit sa mâchoire se refermer nerveusement sous l'effet d'une action incontrôlée sur un morceau de chair collé à la sienne dans un instant qu'elle savait éphémère. L'homme comprit sa réaction portée par le poids de sa souffrance et la laissa s'imprégner d'une réalité qu'elle aurait autrefois refoulée. Une larme perla au coin d'un de ses yeux au moment même où une goutte de sang s'échoua sur sa langue. Au contact du goût métallique, elle desserra sa prise prestement et voulut s'éloigner afin de formuler quelques excuses assez confuses. Mais la force qui vint pour la retenir mit un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle ne prononce aucun mot.

Le ballet reprit, plus osé et assuré qu'il ne l'était au moment où ils l'avaient laissé. Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur le torse musclé du médecin et le firent frémir sous le poids léger de leur toucher. Elle venait l'effleurer, sans véritablement oser le toucher davantage, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore s'approcher sans y perdre plus que ce qu'elle avait à y gagner. Un doute informulé devenu étrangement familier que son amant ressentit au travers de ses gestes hésitants. Une forme d'émotion l'envahit lorsqu'il prit conscience que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien comprise. Il saisit sa main fermement pour l'inciter et l'aider à aller plus loin dans son entreprise.

Ce contact refit jaillir en elle ce besoin obsessionnel de tout solutionner. Elle chercha de nouveau à placer des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et comprendre ce qui la poussait toujours à vouloir s'accrocher. Elle qui aurait pourtant préféré fuir cette passion dévorante. Totalement perdue, ses yeux finirent par se mouvoir et vinrent se poser sur la main qui pressait toujours la sienne contre sa poitrine, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accroître au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. La situation le mettait assurément mal à l'aise mais il semblait prêt à laisser s'exprimer tout ce qu'il avait jusque-là réprimé.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'incertitude s'invita pour y inscrire quelques lignes destinées à les interroger sur leur devenir dans ce qui devrait être des chemins respectifs. L'évidence d'un fait qu'ils avaient vainement tenté d'ignorer : la vie ensemble était un échec, la cohabitation qui avait suivi, elle, n'était qu'un calvaire. Plus rien ne tournait rond depuis qu'ils avaient rompu. Mais malgré la haine, la colère ou même la douleur, le sentiment d'un puissant attachement continuait d'opérer et en cet instant, une attraction surnaturelle persistait contre toute attente. Envers et contre tout, ils se désiraient mutuellement sans vraiment connaître la raison de cette envie incomprise. Ils auraient pourtant simplement voulu se détester, au moins autant qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Mais le sort qui s'acharnait contre eux en avait visiblement décidé autrement et les amena à de nouveau s'éprendre du fruit défendu. Peau contre peau, âme contre âme. Amour invincible contre haine impossible. Sentiments destructeurs contre ressentis salvateurs.

Ce qu'ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre les entraînèrent vers un nouveau baiser plus passionnel, comme pour tenter d'apaiser les maux qui durablement s'étaient installés. Aussi bien les leurs que ceux qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes provoqués chez le responsable de leur propre malheur. Emportés par cet élan, ils s'effeuillèrent un peu plus, sans savoir si ce comportement irait en leur faveur. De nouveaux vêtements tombèrent rapidement de leurs corps en fusion, venant ainsi rejoindre le bordel déjà présent sur le sol abrupt du salon.

Les mains de la doyenne retrouvèrent leur place derrière la nuque du médecin et son regard perçant se planta droit dans le sien. Elle voulait l'interroger, encore et encore, jusqu'à percer sa carapace épaisse pour pouvoir lui arracher cette vérité qu'il voulait à tout prix dissimuler. Même si son désir pour lui la brûlait de l'intérieur, tout savoir maintenant et sans attendre était devenu une nécessité car elle ne savait pas si l'occasion allait un jour se représenter. Dans le plus grand du silence, ses yeux le supplièrent d'accepter de se dévoiler.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle les vit. Au travers des contacts visuels et tactiles établis, elle put ressentir de la peur, de la peine et peut-être même quelques regrets égarés. C'était léger, mais elle était presque certaine de ne pas s'être trompée dans son interprétation.

« Viens. » _murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres._

Il la sentit saisir sa main qu'elle tira vers elle pour qu'il la suive, sans jamais quitter le bleu envoutant de ses yeux. Il se laissa guider sans résister jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait voulu les mener : la pièce où elle aurait voulu vivre, s'éterniser, se réveiller à ses côtés pendant encore des années.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? _demanda House, incertain._  
_ On vit. » _répondit Cuddy, sans réfléchir.  
_  
Il se surprit à sourire, avant qu'elle ne vienne reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Epuisée par son acharnement à vouloir coûte que coûte lui résister, la doyenne décida de lâcher prise et de s'abandonner au plaisir de pouvoir l'avoir en cet instant à ses côtés. Rien que pour cette fois. Rien que pour cette nuit.

TBC..

Alors ? Vous aimez ? :) Hum. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que la suite vous enchante.. C'est que je m'étais fixée un objectif en commençant à écrire cette fiction et j'ai, Ô miracle, réussi à m'y tenir. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody !

Voici la suite. Même si, comme je vous le disais dans le précédent chapitre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vous enchante.

Concernant les reviews !

Savannah : Eh bah ... *se tait*. Je ne dis rien, tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt. J'espère que ce sera un beau cadeau de Noël tout de même ! Oh non, je tiens vraiment à garder l'idée de base que j'avais imaginée pour cette fiction. C'est important ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te déçoive pas ! Merci pour ta review :).

sagmig : Merci beaucoup ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer ! Tu as parfaitement saisi l'esprit de ce que j'écrivais, ça fait très plaisir :). Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

djnoe : Un combat, oui, c'est totalement ça. Ravie que ça te plaise et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Je te laisse le découvrir.

Et voici donc le 7ème chapitre. L'avant dernier, déjà.. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul. Son bras venait de retomber mollement sur une place désespérément vide et froide. Il se redressa alors, cherchant des signes symptomatiques d'une présence passée ou encore présente. Son ouïe ne détecta aucun bruit qui aurait pu montrer qu'une personne séjournait en ce moment-même dans son appartement. Seul un léger effluve qui flottait dans l'air pouvait prouver que quelqu'un s'y était attardé, en particulier dans cette pièce.

Il tendit une nouvelle fois l'oreille dans le but de percevoir une activité sonore qui lui aurait échapée. Mais il dut se résoudre à admettre qu'elle était partie durant son sommeil. Ce qui quelque part le soulageait : il n'aurait jamais su quoi lui dire à son réveil.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure affichée par son réveil matin. 9h20. Trop tôt pour se lever, trop tôt pour aller travailler. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se recoucher : tournant à plein régime, son esprit ravivait déjà les souvenirs irréalistes de la veille passée en sa présence. Ils avaient enfin eu cette discussion que Wilson leur avait réclamée depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, même si ce n'était certainement pas par la façon dont il l'avait imaginée. Mais peu importait le moment et les circonstances, seul le résultat comptait véritablement, et il était bien là. Leurs ébats reflétaient les non-dits autrefois condamnés à l'anonymat, ainsi que tous ces échanges qu'ils n'auraient jamais su formuler. A la suite de tout cela, la colère s'était dissipée, puis la pluie de larmes engagée depuis leur rupture avait enfin cessé. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à aller vers un mieux inespéré. Et même si cela ne solutionnait pas tout, ils s'étaient promis de savourer ce pas en avant qu'ils pensaient hors de leur portée et qui annonçait une meilleure augure qu'une guerre sans fin passeé à s'affronter dès que l'occasion le permettait.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent soudainement à la réalité lorsqu'un tiraillement situé au niveau de sa cuisse droite lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était élevé sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa main s'y posa machinalement pour y entamer un léger mouvement de va et vient destiné à apaiser la présente douleur autant que possible. Il jaugea dans un même temps sa table de nuit sur laquelle trônait un tube de Vicodin encore rempli de moitié qu'il saisit l'instant d'après de sa main libre dans un geste qui se voulait mécanique. Le bouchon sauta prestement au moyen d'un mouvement habile tandis que l'emballage cylindrique perdait une partie de son contenu.

House balança l'ensemble sur son matelas avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sa patte folle traînée jusque dans la pièce, il se posta devant le miroir et fit couler un mince filet d'eau fraîche depuis le robinet. Le liquide translucide vint s'amasser dans le creux de ses mains pour s'écraser sur ses traits encore marqués par son récent réveil.

Tandis que son corps peinait à accepter cet éveil prématuré, ses oreilles perçurent ce qui semblait être une sonnerie persistante, symbolique d'un appel passé par son meilleur ami. Il supposa que l'oncologue avait eu vent des récents événements et décida de l'ignorer superbement, peu disposé à subir un rapport aussi bien détaillé que falsifié sur l'état de sa santé mentale. Il préféra replonger dans les abysses de ses impétueuses pensées, tout en envoyant une nouvelle vague d'eau glacée sur sa figure.

Leur rapprochement de la veille n'était pas une fin en soi, ce n'était qu'un tremplin qui les propulsait vers une nouvelle étape. Il ne symbolisait pas la reconstruction d'un couple qui aurait décidé de se laisser une seconde chance pour conjurer le sort qui les avait amenés une première fois à la séparation. Les anciens amants avaient simplement joué cartes sur table, déballant sans concession leur état d'esprit respectif au travers de gestes simples et pour beaucoup anodins. Leur frénésie avait dépeint toute la rage que chacun contenait encore en lui. Quelques effleurements sur le visage, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, avaient matérialisé la peine, l'affection et plus largement les séquelles toujours présentes au détriment de tout autre sentiment. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses avaient mis en évidence leur incapacité à tourner la page. Quant à l'acte en lui-même, il avait concrétisé les idées qu'ils s'étaient tout récemment faites. Ils avaient d'une certaine façon besoin l'un de l'autre, mais ce besoin omniprésent devenu si oppressant les avait conduits vers la situation complexe connue de tous aujourd'hui et qui les détruisait à petit feu.

Et lorsque chacun était retombé d'un côté du lit, ils ne s'étaient pas calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils auraient pu le faire par le passé, se contentant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un comme l'autre perdus, quelque peu dépassés face à ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Leur cerveau avait tenté d'assimiler, non sans difficulté, la quantité d'informations délivrée en un rien de temps. Finalement, la main de la doyenne était venue se poser sur la joue rugueuse du médecin qui n'avait pas trouvé la force, ni l'envie de retirer et ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, en présence d'une certaine distance devenue nécessaire, et d'un attachement muet et certain, présent à jamais quoiqu'il advienne.

Il n'en était pas certain, mais pensait comprendre et accepter enfin le phénomène qui les avait frappés : l'inachèvement d'un deuil dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas nécessairement l'existence. De son côté, il n'avait jamais dépassé les premières étapes, manipulé habilement par les préceptes de la colère. Il avait tout tenté, tout expérimenté, excepté la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait. Le résultat n'en était que peu glorieux aujourd'hui.

Sa réflexion fut de nouveau mise à mal lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone fixe se déclencha à son tour. Il n'accorda pas plus d'importance à cet appel qu'au précédent et n'eut qu'un cours laps de temps à attendre avant d'entendre son répondeur se déclencher, suivi d'une voix s'élevant au travers de l'appartement après le traditionnel bip sonore.

« House, je sais que tu es là. _déclara un certain oncologue. _Si tu ne décroches pas, écoute au moins ce message, c'est important. House, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça mais... Cuddy est partie. Définitivement, ce matin. Elle avait visiblement pris certaines dispositions sans nous mettre au courant et bien qu'elle m'ait sommé de ne pas t'en parler pour l'instant, je n'ai pas pu rester sans te l'annoncer. Il faut qu'on en parle House. Je passerai chez toi dès que possible si tu n'es pas arrivé à l'hôpital d'ici là."

Le message qui se termina laissa au diagnosticien devenu apathique le soin d'assimiler au mieux l'information brutale qui venait de lui être délivrée. Son monde s'effrita et oscilla dangereusement, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment comme un vulgaire château de cartes et de l'entraîner dans une chute qui se voudrait pour le moins brutale.

Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Le diagnosticien refusait de croire en la mise en application d'une décision insensée qu'il pensait avoir évincé. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de réfuter l'éventualité d'un départ qu'il n'avait pas su planifier alors qu'il aimait pouvoir tout anticiper.

Il voulait à tout prix comprendre. Avoir des réponses, quoiqu'il en coûterait. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et connaître les raisons de son départ précipité.

Son regard perdu sur un point imaginaire se reporta sur l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler, à l'image du temps qu'il croyait figé et dont il n'aurait jamais su dénombrer les minutes qui venaient de filer. Il la toucha du bout des doigts et sentit alors cet étrange froid qui se répandait dans ses entrailles.

Sa position demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que des coups contre sa porte ne le sortent de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé. La voix accompagnée par quelques coups affolés suffit à révéler l'identité de la personne inopportune.

« House, je sais que tu es là !  
_ Je vais bien merci, tu peux retourner tenir la main à tes petits cancéreux. _s'empressa d'annoncer le diagnosticien.  
__ Non, tu ne vas pas bien. La femme que tu aimes depuis plus de 20 ans et dont le départ t'a écorché plus que tu ne l'as jamais été vient de sortir de ta vie. Il faut qu'on en parle.  
_ Dégage Wilson. » _ordonnança_ _le médecin qui n'avait que faire d'une oreille à son écoute.  
_  
Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, au même titre que Cuddy n'était pas nécessaire à sa vie. Bien qu'elle soit la femme d'envergure présente depuis tant d'années qui l'avait chamboulé dans sa façon de considérer autrui et amené à composer sa vie autrement que par l'excès et le rejet des personnes qui l'entouraient. Sa fuite l'affligerait quelque peu, mais son quotidien reprendrait le pas sur ce qu'il ne voulait être qu'un départ parmi tant d'autres.

Il n'avait pas besoin de réapprendre à vivre sans sa présence.

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit alors pour la seconde fois, toujours contre sa plus ferme volonté. L'oncologue pénétra dans l'habitat sans se soucier de la réitération de l'injonction qui venait précédemment de lui être formulée. Le médecin alla à sa rencontre jusque dans le salon et prit soin de lui adresser un regard plus noir qu'il ne devrait être.

« Je... Je suis désolé House.  
_ De quoi ? De faire profiter un autre hôpital de ton cul magistral et de ton décolleté outrageant ? Ah non, tu n'es pas Cuddy. Tu n'as donc pas à te dire désolé. Elle-même n'a pas à le faire. _déblatéra le diagnosticien en maintenant un regard haineux.  
__ Tu...  
_ Vas bien et n'as pas de tendances suicidaires. Ma peine de cœur va se panser et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. _tenta-t-il pour se débarrasser du son bon samaritain. _Rentre chez toi.  
_ Bon sang House, cesse de te voiler la face, ce n'est pas qu'une simple petite égratignure !  
_ C'est malsain la vie par procuration, tu sais ?  
_ T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. _s'emporta un peu plus l'oncologue.  
__ Doucement ! Y'a des mots qui blessent. _s'insurgea faussement le concerné en adoptant une mine outragée.  
__ Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais que tu saches que je désapprouve son départ précipité...  
_ C'est bien, mon fils. Dieu te remercie pour cette confession spontanée et afin de t'encourager dans ta quête de salut, t'offre un aller simple jusque chez toi.  
_ Et que cela me désole que vos rapports se soient achevés sur une note si amère. » _poursuivit l'oncologue en ignorant la pointe de sarcasme._

Il dévisagea son ami sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Elle n'était pas vraiment amère.. _se souvint-il à voix haute._  
_ Non tu as raison, plutôt destructrice.  
_ Tu dramatises.  
_ Non, je ne pense pas. Je doute que votre altercation d'hier ait contribué à ne serait-ce qu'assainir vos rapports conflictuels, bien au contraire.  
_ Nous avons parlé, de quoi te plains-tu ?  
_ Si par parler tu entends donner libre cours à une énième querelle destinée à mettre Cuddy dans tous ses états, jusqu'à la pousser à congédier ses invités, alors oui, vous avez parlé.  
_ Attends attends, de quoi tu parles ? Elle t'a dit quoi au juste ? _reprit le médecin soudainement interloqué.  
__ Que c'était un échange houleux de trop et qu'elle ne vivait plus en te sachant chaque jour si près d'elle, en train de te détruire et de l'entraîner dans ta chute, en le voulant ou non. Etre à ton contact est devenu trop pénible, elle n'est plus en mesure de le supporter. Pas après ce que vous avez vécu. »

Le diagnosticien accusa le coup de ces révélations. Faire face aux ressentis de son ex compagne verbalisés au travers de propos qu'elle avait tenus contrecarrait l'indifférence dans laquelle il aimait se complaire et que par-dessus tout il aurait voulu laisser paraître. Mais cette singularité n'était rien comparée à l'effroyable doute qui l'assaillit, façonné par les dernières paroles de son ami.

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Oui, je suis en vie, et oui, deux mois après mon dernier update, je suis enfin en mesure de vous proposer le chapitre final de cette fiction. Si tant est que vous vous en souvenez encore, bien évidemment..

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Si ce n'est que des passages ne me satisfaisaient pas du tout et que je n'arrivais pas à les corriger. Et que mon béta readeur était un peu surchargé de travail, aussi.

djnoe : Ahh, il fallait qu'elle parte, c'était trop difficile :). Je ne dis rien concernant tes espoirs, et je te laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une soudaine incertitude qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un moment sombre de sa vie.

_Il venait d'être propulsé en plein cœur de l'horreur, se heurtant à une bête noire qu'il sommait de gagner le monde de l'imaginaire._

_Le bureau de Cuddy. Le lieu où toutes les prémices de l'illusion semblaient être nées._

_« Non, non, ça - ça s'est passé autrement. Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous et vous vous êtes occupée de moi._  
__ Ca va ? »_

_Tout devenait flou. En proie à une incertitude terrifiante, il glissa une main fébrile dans la poche de sa veste depuis laquelle il extirpa l'objet de sa discorde. Lorsqu'il en découvrit la nature, une peur intense s'empara de lui._

_Le tube de Vicodin chuta. Un bruit sourd accueillit son heurt avec le sol sous le regard troublé de Cuddy qui observait la scène sans comprendre son malaise. Son absence de réponse décupla l'inquiétude de la doyenne qui s'élança à sa rencontre._

_« Ca va ? »_

_Les contacts qui s'établirent le contraignirent à affronter le réel horrifiant des évènements passés. Le rêve s'envolait, tandis que le cauchemar prenait place dans la réalité. Son subconscient le happait dans quelques souvenirs de la veille dont les révélations qui en découlaient allaient bouleverser le fil son existence._

_Il n'avait jamais quitté l'abîme de la Vicodin qui avait fini par avoir raison de la stabilité de son esprit. Des perceptions illusoires, contrôlées par ses opiacés, l'avaient habilement manipulé selon leur gré, faussant sa vision de la réalité._

_Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec le présent, l'impact destructeur de la drogue s'affirma par une nouvelle hallucination. Amber et Kutner, apparitions symptomatiques de la gravité de son état, se tenaient debout dans la pièce._

_« Alors... C'est ça l'histoire que vous aviez envie de vous inventer. C'est une belle histoire. s'amusa Amber au creux de son oreille.  
_ Dommage qu'elle soit fausse. » déplora Kutner depuis l'autre bout du bureau._

_Tout son monde s'écroula, entraînant dans sa chute tout l'équilibre fragile de sa vie. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que le temps était venu de rendre les armes._

_« Non. Ca va pas.»_

_Il s'était rendu à l'évidence. La Vicodin avait eu raison de lui._

« House ? » _l'interpella une voix masculine._

Il fuit l'un des souvenirs les plus noirs de sa vie.

« Elle... Elle t'a parlé de sa soirée ? _se reprit le diagnosticien._  
_ Sa peine s'est exprimée jusqu'à ce que la fatigue tant physique qu'émotionnelle la happe dans les méandres des bras de Morphée. _conta l'oncologue sans un serrement de cœur._ House, il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?  
_ Tu as une tache sur ton pantalon, juste là. _dit-il_ en _désignant l'endroit de son index._  
_ Plus sérieusement.  
_ Je suis sérieux, regarde au moins ! » _s'indigna-t-il en accentuant sa désignation._

Le plus jeune comprit à regret qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Il s'estimait déjà bien assez heureux de ne pas l'avoir découvert dans un bain de vomi mélangeant reflux d'alcool et trop plein de Vicodin. Une vague de satisfaction s'empara même de lui lorsqu'il considéra l'intérêt non dissimulé et la pointe d'émotion que suscitaient ces nouvelles informations aux dépens de ce que le diagnosticien voulait bien laisser paraître. Contenté par la hauteur de l'écho à sa confidence, l'oncologue prit l'initiative de ne pas imposer sa présence plus longtemps.

« Tu veux que je reste ? _interrogea Wilson sans conviction._  
_ J'appellerai une call girl si j'ai besoin qu'on me tienne la main, ou autre chose. »

Du House tout craché. Du sarcasme mal placé, de l'artificialité en guise d'échappatoire et une bonne dose de déni pour justifier sa démarche. C'était tout ce qu'il détestait particulièrement chez son ami : cette façon si grotesque de fuir un véritable problème. Mais il était ainsi; toujours à vouloir enfouir la source de tous ses maux, sans jamais daigner ou oser l'affronter, préférant l'ivresse éphémère à la prise de conscience intemporelle.

Devant cet éternel constat, aucun discours analytique ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Il les jugea les uns après les autres aussi vains que délétères jusqu'à arriver à l'inévitable conclusion qu'il valait mieux se taire. L'abdication qui le répugnait apparaissait à son grand regret comme la solution la moins néfaste à son égard.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas. » _certifiât-il en le pointant d'un doigt intransigeant._

House haussa les épaules en signe de détachement, sans prendre la peine de formuler une réplique cinglante. Wilson s'en satisfit et s'éclipsa dans le plus infini silence.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte se referma, la neutralité du visage du médecin s'effaça pour laisser place à une profonde incompréhension. L'esquisse d'un cauchemar déjà vécu se profilait alors dans son horizon.

Il préféra supposer qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, craignant que le psychanalyste improvisé ne parvienne à la retenir. Ou peu importe quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il avait juste besoin d'étayer cette théorie afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas encore en train de devenir fou.

Emporté par sa réflexion, il laissa glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure marquée par une plaie superficielle, survivance du tourment grandissant de la jeune femme. Ou symbole insoupçonné de l'éclat de sa démence.

Il avait conscience que chercher des réponses tout en sachant qu'elles ne pourraient être que le fruit nourri de sa folie en quête de satiété était pernicieux, mais aucune autre solution ne semblait proposer de meilleurs effets.

Il huma à plein poumons les légères flagrances qui flottaient dans la pièce. Quelques effluves de vanille bien distincts et identifiables entre mille stimulèrent un peu plus son odorat. Mais il ne prit pas cela comme une preuve acquise évinçant l'éventualité d'une nouvelle perception illusoire fondée par son esprit manipulé par ses opiacés. Il parcourra des yeux son environnement, à la recherche de quelques indices éloquents. Son regard croisa une bouteille échouée au pied de sa table basse, puis un verre, brisé dans un coin de la pièce. Il retomba finalement sur le bras de son canapé, marqué par l'absence de la brosse encore présente la veille. Rien de singulier qui pouvait laisser paraître un bon présage. Ou bien au contraire, une rechute brutale dans les enfers.

Il claudiqua à travers son couloir, profitant du court trajet pour fixer brièvement sa salle d'eau. Son regard dévia rapidement lorsque le souvenir tangible rallié à cette époque vécue sans Vicodin lui revint à l'esprit. Il se surprit alors à regretter ce temps où les faits n'avaient pas besoin d'être fondés. Réprimant cette nostalgie qu'il s'interdit, son attention se reporta sur la recherche d'irrégularités présentes dans son milieu environnant. Son regard tomba ci et là, sans être retenu par un élément étranger. L'unique particularité qu'il perçut fut la senteur vanillée plus prononcée dont ses sens en éveil ne tardèrent pas à s'imprégner.

Ces recherches quasi vaines l'entraînèrent vers sa chambre à coucher, le lieu qui était supposé l'avoir temporairement coupé de la réalité. L'émanation du parfum y atteint sans conteste son paroxysme, délivrant toute la puissance de ses composants aromatiques. Il voulut alors se détacher de cet enivrement mais se heurta au refus de son inconscient qui s'éprit définitivement de cette odeur significative.

Guidé par son envie d'en atteindre le point d'origine, il contourna son lit et s'assit au bord de la partie où son corps avait pu laisser son emprunte. Il saisit l'oreiller échoué à ses côtés afin d'apprécier les vestiges des effluves laissés par son passage apparent. Mais aucune réjouissance ne se manifesta puisque rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas en proie à quelques hallucinations sensitives.

Tandis qu'il délaissait ce témoignage incertain, son pied entra en contact avec une matière singulière qu'il identifia comme étant un morceau de papier. Il se pencha pour le ramasser avant de distinguer une écriture qu'il aurait reconnue parmi mille sans une once de difficulté.

_On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. En réalité, il nous aide simplement à vivre avec elles. Et depuis ce jour où je t'ai trouvé baignant dans ton propre sang, j'ai compris qu'il ne sera jamais suffisant._

_Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons. En des temps meilleurs. Souviens-toi; c'est toi et ce le sera toujours. Ca a toujours été ainsi._

_Lisa._

House relut plusieurs fois ces quelques lignes inespérées, se demandant un instant si elles appartenaient au monde réel ou si elle n'était au contraire qu'une simple divagation de son subconscient. En proie en doute, il ne put qu'espérer qu'elles n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination.

Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est qu'une brosse à cheveux reposait dans les tréfonds de son armoire, refermant avec elle le secret du véritable déroulement de la soirée.

FIN.

* * *

Et voici donc le résultat final auquel je souhaitais parvenir. C'était mon idée de base, finir de cette façon. Je voulais créer une intrigue pour la saison 8 ET proposer une sortie plus digne et réussie pour Cuddy. L'idée était aussi de rendre possible une saison 8 sans Cuddy ... Même durant une grande partie. Mais bon, ma fiction supposait qu'elle revenait au moins en fin de saison..

J'espère que vous aurez compris ma démarche et que cette fiction vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions concernant ce final :).

Et encore un énorme merci à tous les revieweurs ! A bientôt dans une prochaine fiction ! (je ne sais pas quand, mais bon..)


End file.
